1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains particularly to figurines and more particularly to a figurine that is constructed of an outer doll and an inner doll with the inner doll being mounted within a hollow interior internal chamber of the outer doll.
2. Description of the Related Art
Doll type figurines have long been known. It has also been known to construct doll type figurines of an outer doll within which is mounted an inner doll. However, in the past the inner doll has a tendency to move within the internal chamber of the outer doll and this movement may be sufficient to cause damage to the exterior surface of the inner doll. The figurine, after being constructed, may be shipped extensively before it is actually purchased by the consumer. During this shipping is when damage to the inner doll can occur by the inner doll moving back and forth within the internal chamber of the outer doll.
It would be desirable to design in conjunction with double doll figurines some structural arrangement that would limit the movement of the inner doll relative to the outer doll.
A double doll figurine constructed of an outer doll formed of a base and a top with the top being separable from the base. The outer doll has an internal chamber. The base has a first fastener assembly with the first fastener assembly comprising a pair of fastener members each mounted on a separate post that protrudes within the internal chamber. The top has a second fastener assembly that is to engage with the first fastener assembly when the top is mounted on the base. The inner doll has laterally protruding members each of which is capable of abutting against one of the posts so the posts function as a movement limiter tending to keep the inner doll from moving significantly within the internal chamber.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the laterally protruding members of the inner doll being defined as arms.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the first fastener members being located diametrically opposite each other relative to the internal chamber.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the first fastener assembly being defined as including magnets.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the second fastener assembly being defined as comprising a pair of metallic members that engage with the magnets.